1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit apparatus and, in particular, to a control circuit apparatus which enables a reduction in power consumption by improving the conversion efficiency in its voltage converter using a thin-film choke coil.
2. Description of Related Art
Low power consumption is advancing in electronic control apparatuses typically digital still cameras, digital video cameras and the like.
As to this low power consumption in electronic apparatuses, for example, an arrangement is proposed in which a circuit system for a constant voltage operable by controlling the operation of a secondary active clamp circuit is directly driven by an analog PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) control circuit in order to reduce an input power to its voltage control circuit system, to improve a power conversion efficiency and to achieve a low power consumption (for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-027744).